


手冲素材

by Charlyson_Lee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, actually it's kepa/me, implied Pulisic is gay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlyson_Lee/pseuds/Charlyson_Lee
Summary: 玛丽苏文学，慎入剧情全是假的，不要试图挑bug，只是自嗨而已
Relationships: Kepa Arrizabalaga/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	手冲素材

2020年某天，我终于有时间再去了一次伦敦并跟朋友一起去科巴姆训练场。我把普利西奇的球衣提前拿出来，旁边有小孩的父母看到了并问我是不是从美国专程过来的，我们就边聊天边等球员。讲真，我只知道巴萨和皇马的球员基本不会在训练后停车，不过切尔西的球员比起来倒真的算平易近人，有个别球员看到小孩子都停车了，包括凯帕。

其他球员我都可以不要合影，但凯帕不行，毕竟见过他本人的朋友都跟我说他有多么多么好看。在小孩子们都合影完之后我和朋友也凑了上去，征得他的同意之后我先帮朋友拍照，然后换位置让她帮我拍。我走到凯帕边上看着他时感觉心跳都加速了，这可不单纯是好看，而且还犹如天仙下凡。合完影我朝他说谢谢，没想到他打量了我一番问：“我们的合影可以发给我吗？”

“啊？呃，我可以在instagram dm你。”我一头雾水。

“那一言为定。”他笑着把窗户摇了上去，我退后几步目送他把车开走。

之后我把这件事暂时放在了一边，因为普利西奇停车了。我们依旧等小孩子们合影完再凑上去，还好这位好时甜心很有耐心，笑眯眯地帮我们签名合影完之后我忍不住对他说：“11月记得投票。”

他反应了两秒笑出声：“那时候我不在美国，但我会叫我爸妈代我寄信的。”

今天在训练基地该收获的都收获了，我和朋友兴高采烈去吃晚饭。伦敦夜晚的妖风吹得我们都快起飞了，于是我决定吃完饭就一个人缩回酒店看看电视什么的。我望着桌上的空盘子们打了个嗝，想起要给凯帕发照片的事，便顺手给他私信了用美图秀秀p完的成品。

害，大概每分钟都会有130个人私信他，他又怎么会看到我发的。

没想到过了快十分钟他回我了：谢谢[握手emoji]

我看着这个土土的表情差点想晕过去：是我谢谢你才对。

【你今晚有什么安排？】他接着问道。

【外面太冷了，应该一个人在酒店里呆着吧。】就当他随便问问，我也如实回答。

【哪间酒店？】

【就是斯坦福桥的酒店。】想着周末还要看主场比赛，索性问铁血车蜜借了会员打八五折订了。

【Good choice. 我今晚可以来找你吗？】

“卧槽？？？”我看着私信界面愣住了。大家都是成年人，知道这句话暗示着什么，只是不敢相信瞎眼帅哥居然会让我给碰上。我给凯帕发了房间号之后立马一拍桌子起身。

“不继续吃啦？”朋友问我。

“不吃了，等下去吃【哔——】。”我开完黄腔四周望了望，还好没中国人。

“操。”她朝我投向鄙视的眼神。

我把买好的安全套和润滑液丢在房间唯一一张full bed上，祈祷等下不要滚着滚着摔骨折了。洗完澡我还犹豫了一下要不要换套性感点的衣服（然后发现鉴于伦敦的天气我只带了厚衣服），最终决定真空穿上酒店自带的浴袍。在镜子前转身打量自己的身材时我丧失了仅有的一点自信，但既然是他自己决定要来的，等下哪怕后悔了也要含泪打完，这么想想心里还是舒坦多了。

我在被窝里看电视的时候听到了敲门声，走到门口用猫眼一看的确是凯帕，便紧张地打开门让他进来。他穿着那件我在照片上见过的巴黎世家套头衫，还有一条让人非常担心他审美的深蓝色牛仔裤，反正应该也不便宜。

我们互相问好之后凯帕脱下鞋子坐在床上。“这间酒店的员工没理由不认识你，你这样大摇大摆走进来不会被人发现吗？”我一边把电视声音调大一边问他，为了掩盖接下来的声音。

“我也不知道，反正我确认四周没人之后才敲门的。”他笑着说。

“辛苦你了……”其实就算被发现也不会怎么样吧，我心想。印象中凯帕一向没有球场外的花边新闻，也许英媒只对自己家国脚的事感兴趣，谁知道呢？

“让我先了解了解你吧，”凯帕开启了一个新话题，把手穿过浴袍揉捏我的大腿内侧，“你来自哪里？”

我还是很紧张，被他的手摸得打了个颤，同时感觉到两腿之间起了反应。“我在中国出生，但在美国生活了好几年了。”我盯着凯帕揉着我大腿的手说。

“那你是来见Christian的？”

我诚实地点了点头。

“哈哈哈，当然。”凯帕把手收了回去，“今天约你的是我而不是他，你会有点失望么？”

我以鬼畜的速度拼命摇头：“不可能的，这也太惊悚了。”

“嘿，我只是开个玩笑。”凯帕心照不宣地和我对视。

我吞了口唾沫：“我还能失望吗？惊喜都来不及。因为你……真的太性感了。”

“你也是。”他说着闭上眼吻住我的嘴。我任他解开我的睡袍，这层衣服脱落了之后我对他彻底坦诚相见。他看似很满足地扬起嘴角，把我压在身下又是一阵亲吻，我毫不吝啬地与他唇舌交缠，意犹未尽之时他分开了一阵把自己脱干净，然后舔起我的耳朵。我搂住他的背轻哼起来，他慢慢把舌头划过我的脖颈，右乳首，肚脐，接着到了……

“你真的要……”我的心跳得更快了，试图合拢双腿以表达一点羞涩，而凯帕轻轻将它们重新分开，用手指按住敏感点：“为什么不呢？”直到手指换成舌头，我又重新呻吟了起来，想让他立刻给我高潮，但他只是不急不慢地把舌头在内外反复滑着，让我心里直痒痒，而他下巴没一会儿就被我的粘液糊满，呼出来的热气打在双腿之间更让我欲罢不能。好在凯帕还是先给了我一次高潮，我忍不住把手指插进他的头发，身子一颤一颤想让他的嘴贴得更紧。

凯帕舔了舔嘴继续吻我，此时我还在贤者时间内气喘吁吁，手摸向他半勃起的阴茎。噢，这就是八千万的命根子，感觉还不赖，于是也俯下身含住了他，虽然吞进整根是不可能的，但舌头还是在顶部玩着各种花活。凯帕逐渐加重的喘气犹如一种鼓励，我张嘴让他的前液缓缓滴到顶端，然后又让它顶进我的喉咙深处。凯帕拉拉我的头发示意他已经准备好了，给自己戴好套之后靠坐在床头，我心想以前还没用过骑乘式，为了确保顺利还是在套上多搓了点润滑液，跪在凯帕的裆部前蹭着自己的入口，然后看着他的眼睛慢慢坐了下去。

“你好紧。”凯帕把双手搭在我的肩上说。

我眯着眼睛谢过他。润滑液让运动变得比想象中容易，而且完全没有痛感。我脆弱的膝盖几分钟之后就开始发酸，但尝到甜头的我完全顾不得停下来，凯帕趁机把脸埋进我的胸口，手和嘴轮流玩弄着我的胸，我腰一软靠在他身上，把他的手抓起来，指尖揣摩着他经过这么多年训练有些粗糙的手掌。他顺势扣紧我的手，让渴望感情需求的我安心了不少，另一只手揽住他的脖子吻他。凯帕边回应我边趁机把我压倒，我吓得惊叫一声，他再次把阴茎插入后我感觉自己已经能彻底适应，体内的敏感点被小幅度摩擦着，我用手指揉着阴蒂想看着他的脸第二次高潮，他看着我迷糊的神情把我的左腿架到肩膀上更深地刺入，换来我更高亢的喊声。我在高潮快到来时叫凯帕停下，绷直了另一条腿迎来快感的顶峰，然后困倦地软在床上。

“还好吗？”凯帕看着我问。我点点头，把他沾着汗的发丝往上拨，甚至很想把这副景象拍下来。他重新开始抽插，食指伸进我嘴里逗我的舌头，我咬着指节吮了起来，看起来对他挺有用，没过一会儿他就拔出来对着我的胸口套弄，我抚摸着他厚实的大腿和屁股，直到他把精液射在了我身上。

我拿被子胡乱把身上擦干净，枕在凯帕的胳膊上侧身抱住他，嘴唇贴着他胸肌。我觉得疲惫不堪，也许明天会浑身酸痛，如果还下雨的话正好不用外出了。凯帕用他的另一只胳膊环住我，我们安静地躺了十分钟之后他开口道：“我得离开了。”

我当然想让他过夜，但也许会更让我舍不得他。这样也好，他走出这间房之后我们就再无联系了。穿衣服前我最后再吻了他一次，然后把额头靠紧他的：“周末联赛加油，我们现场见。”

凯帕对我笑着点点头：“肯定的，周末见。”


End file.
